


Miracle

by Pengi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Tattoos, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: "I didn't know you have tattoos""Just this one," said Cristiano





	Miracle

Strong thighs quivered under his hands.

Cristiano moaned and arched his back. His fingers slipped from Mario's hair.

Mario pulled back and licked his lips but felt too lazy to move. Instead he watched as Cristiano calmed his breath. 

He felt fingers thread into his hair again, this time not guiding but rather stroking soothingly. Mario closed his eyes in content and rested his head on Cristiano's leg. Immediately Cris moved it a bit to the side so it will be more comfortable for Mario to lie on his thigh. 

It was surprisingly comfortable. And the view from where he was lying was remarkable. Mario stroked everything he could reach. Firm abs, delicious V-line, smooth thigh, slightly bend knee. 

But no matter what his gaze returned to the small 'M' that was hidden so low and so close to the groin that even the smallest pair of briefs wouldn't reveal it to the world. Today was the first time they saw each other completely naked and, to be honest, Mario was a bit surprised to see ink on Cristiano's perfect skin.

"I didn't know you have tattoos," he said, tracing the outline of it with the tip of his finger. 

"Just this one," said Cristiano, shivering slightly under his touch. 

Mmm... So low and so close. In such a sensitive place... Mario smirked. 

Since Cris didn't have other tattoos Mario wondered what made this one special?

"What does it stand for?" he asked.

"If you want, it could be Mario. Mandžukić."

"I do. It will be."

Mario turned his head and kissed the inside of Cristiano's thigh.

Cristiano squirmed a bit. He couldn't possibly get hard so soon after his orgasm but that kiss set something inside him ablaze. Or maybe it wasn't the kiss but Mario's words and what they implied. 

He thought they were done talking and was about to suggest that Mario scoots up the bed so they could lie face to face when Mario traced his tattoo again. 

"But still, I'm curious what it means. 'M'. Mother? Madeira. Manchester. Madrid. So many options."

"Choose any meaning you like." 

"I think it's homage to someone." 

Cristiano faltered. Which means Mario was right.

"Come on. Who is it for?"

Cristiano didn't answer. 

"Oh. I see. It's personal. That personal? Sorry, I shouldn't have pried." 

Mario averted his eyes and moved his hand, turning his attention to Cristiano's knee instead, noticing little scars and marks left from playing football. They told more about Cristiano than any name that tattoo was hiding. 

"Maravilha. Miracle," said Cristiano after a while.

"What miracle?"

"Me."

"Wait a minute," the tension of the past couple of minutes was gone. Mario was immensely relieved and a little bit amused. "You went and got a tattoo on your own body in which you called yourself a 'miracle'? Cris!"

Cristiano smiled but shook his head.

"Not me. Ricardo called me that. Miracle. Or, more accurately, 'meu puto maravilha' - 'my fricking miracle'."

"Oh," Mario instantly became more serious. "When was that?"

He turned his head so that he could look at Cristiano. Something told him this conversation is going to be more important than any they had before. 

"Our first time. My first time. Later, when we left Portugal to play in different clubs and different countries, I went and got this tattoo. So I could always remember that I'm his miracle."

Cristiano sounded sincere and poured so much tenderness into this confession. 

Mario understood everything.

"You still love him."

"I always will," nodded Cristiano.

Suddenly, he felt uncomfortable. Mario wanted to get up but the hand that was still resting on his head tensed a bit, stopping him.

"I will always love him. Just like I will always love my children, my family, my home. I won't say we're like brothers to each other, that will be just plain wrong. But we stopped being lovers long time ago."

Mario looked Cristiano in the eyes and saw no lies in what he said. 

It got easier to breathe. 

"He saw this tattoo?" asked Mario, feeling sudden wave of jealousy.

"He did," said Cristiano.

"Kissed it?"

"Yes."

Mario got up on his elbows and loomed over Cris. He spread Cristiano's legs and slowly lowered his head, bringing his mouth close to the other's groin. Then he traced the 'M' with his tongue. 

Cristiano shuddered and spread his legs wider. 

"He got any tattoos of his own dedicated to you?"

Mario got up and wrapped Cristiano's legs around his waist.

"Yes."

"Hmm. One? Or maybe more? Do you like it?"

Mario started to thrust his hips in a circular motion. 

"Yeeess," moaned Cristiano. The way Mario felt over him, the slide of their bodies and the promise of more made him harden almost instantly. 

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I like it." Cristiano gasped the last word against Mario's lips. 

Then they were too busy to talk.

***

Cristiano rested his head on Mario's chest and slowly stroked everything he could reach. 

"Choose the place," said Mario.

"Hmm?"

"Anywhere you like. I'm thinking about getting new tattoo. 'C' with a crown."

"Really?" asked Cristiano.

"Yep."

He realized it's pointless to be jealous over someone who is a history now. Mario himself had people in his life whom he'd always love. It shouldn't stop them from trying to build something good together. 

Even if this new tattoo will stay with him longer than Cris, Mario knew he'd always remember Cristiano and this relationship with fondness. 

Remember it like a miracle that happened to him when he least expected it.

"Thank you," whispered Cristiano and kissed where he could reach. 

Right over Mario's lovestruck heart.

**Author's Note:**

> čudo (croatian) - miracle


End file.
